regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 034
Recap Day 92 Qualneer and Michelle return to Solstace on Denna's Lizardfolk Longship at Dawn. Qualneer going to look for the Deep Gnome, Ker'Ker'garts Ferth'in'blin, first at the "Traveler's Oasis" then at the construction site. At the construction side Qualneer sees a giant block of stone where is house is going to be. Qualneer's new neighbours talk about the magic that Deep Gnome has been using to make the stone appear. Qualneer and Michelle head to Granite's Unnamed Bar in the Dock District. Qualneer asks Granite about a Gemcutter he can use that won't be missed. Granite is suspicious by the phrasing, but Qualneer explaisn that he has a lot of rubies to process and would be stopping doing other work. Granite recommends a cousin of his, Daggart. Granite also agrees to keep the Goldsmith's Union out of it. Qualneer and Michelle decide to rest 10 days before heading back to Sinteron. Their destination this time is the Ruby Mine to acquire the Rubies there from the Gnolls. They return to the house, Qualneer poisions the meat, then heads inside in another doorway Ker'Ker'garts creates. Day 102 Qualneer and Michelle set off on the "Cowlick" from Solstace. Day 105 In the morning they arrive in Sinteron then are rowed to the town as the merchant ship the "Cowlick" doesn't dock in the harbour. Once in town, the party set out to find the Gnoll Leader, Hogarth, at his pavilion. Hogarth things Jakob the Flind is dead, so Qualneer & Michelle go to leave, but are surrounded by 10 to 20 Gnolls. Qualneer & Michelle confidentlty barge their way out of the pavilion. With Ja'vis now undead-free, trade up river has started up again, so it is easy for the party to get a ride up river. Qualneer asks to be left of at The Falls. The ship rows up river in the jungle all day. At Nightfall they arrive at The Falls. Qualneer and Michelle camp near The Moonblade's body. The boat gets lifted up the waterfall, taking the usual hour to do so. During Qualneer's watch he spots something shiny in the river. He walks over and see they are 2 uncut rubies. Qualneer goes to pick them up, but a River Trolls jumps out and bites Qualneer. Qualneer fights back with the Coral Sword and Bloodletter. Michelle wakes up and joins the fight. They kill the Troll and Qualneer kicks the body in the water to flow down-stream. 15 minutes later the Troll comes back. The two kill it again. Qualneer thinks of an idea, and uses Bloodletter to drain the Troll to true death, without having to burn the body. Day 106 Qualneer and Michelle set out for the Ruby Mine. After a few hours they find find a path where some Gnolls are escorting some Human Slaves. Michelle uses the spell "Disguise Self" to look like a Gnoll. She walks up to a Gnolls and leads them into a trap where Qualneer murders both the Gnolls swiftly. The 4 Human Slaves run away to the west. The party head down the road eastwards and end up at the clearing where the Tasloi Village used to be and where the Ruby Mine is. There is a sleeping Gnoll Guard outside the cave. Qualneer kills the sleeping guard, but the Gnoll wakes up before dying and makes a loud noise. Michelle tries to lure the respond Gnoll from the cave into an ambush, but Qualneer's assassination doesn't go well and the Gnoll calls out for backup. Michelle and Qualneer fight with the 2 Gnolls that come. Michelle drops the Gnoll disguise. Qualneer and Michelle enter deeper into the cave. They find a room full of slaves and get directions to the gnolls. Qualneer murders more Gnolls on his way in. He arrives in Jakob's chamber where Jakob is with 4 Gnolls. Qualneer gives Jakob the chance to flee, Jakob wants half the wealth he took, but Quanleer refuses. Jakob orders his Gnolls to attack. Michelle colorsprays 2 of them unconscious and casts "Insatiable Thirst" on Jakob. Jakob starts drinking everything in the room. The other Gnolls surrender. Qualneer drinks Jakob into drinking one of his vials of poison that will make him ill. The Gnolls leave, dragging Jakob out. Qualneer frees the 9 slaves, and asks them to carry ruby ore with them to Sinteron. As the slaves rest, eat and drinking, Qualneer finds a secret passage in the old circular "Spider Pit" room that is open to the sky. Qualneer heads down the secret passage alone. He silently walks down the hallway. He ends up in a room full of stone shelves. On each shelf is a stone slab with carving. Qualneer removes a slab and finds behind it is a buried corpse. Qualneer returns to Michelle and tells her what he found, but when he comes back, the passageway is gone, but there is a stone carving of a Tiger instead. Michelle casts Detect Magic and finds the Pit is entirely full of Necromantic Magic. She also detects that the necklace Qualneer got off the River Troll has Divination Magic on it. The Former Slaves and the Party leave the Mine and by nightfall reach The Falls and camp for the night. During the night they are woken to the noise of a Tiger, but it is across the river and not a danger to the party. Qualneer is reminded of the carving of the tiger he found. Day 107 The group try to set off south-east along the river towards Sinteron, but trying to ford the river 2 bags of rubies are lost. Qualneer recovers one of the bags and everyone returns to shore. Qualneer then wants to wait for the next boat heading either to Ja'vis or Sinteron. 2 sends to former slaves off to the mine to get some food. While the 2 former slaves are gone a boat comes down The Falls from Ja'vis. Qualneer asks about getting passage downriver for all the people, and the boat captain says he can be back in 2 days with the ships to ferry everyone. At the end of the day the 2 former slaves haven't returned. Qualneer heads off to the Ruby Mine to investigate what happened. He arrives in the Mine and looks around. He finds blood and bones in a room that hadn't had any in it before. Qualneer collects some food and leaves the cave. Along the way he meets Mesphestola the Hag from the Ruins of Old Javis, she was the one who killed and ate the 2 former slaves. She says she is impressed with Qualneer and she'll be watching. Qualneer flees into the Jungle and back to The Falls. He tells no one about Mesphestola. Day 109 2 ships arrive to transport everyone. They sail down the river to Sinteron. At nightfall they arrive in the town. Qualneer hires one of the former slaves, Imbop, to be his personal servant in Solstace. Day 110 Qualneer, Michelle and Imbop, along with the Ruby Cargo, board a ship in the morning bound for Solstace. Map by Thomas George Newman ]] Day 113 The ship arrives in Solstace at Dawn. The group head to the "Traveler's Oasis". They get a common-quality room for Imbop, and they store all the Rubies in their Good-Quality room. Experience *Experience: 2900 (+290 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 62,440 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes